XY137: Battling with a Clean Slate!
is the 44th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis After the incident caused by Team Flare has come to an end, Lumiose City has started back to normal. Clemont has repaired Clembot, but got mixed feelings when it turned out the fixed Clembot has no memories of the past. And then one day, a boy named Alvin comes to ask for a Gym battle against Clembot. Since Clembot has just been repaired, Clemont is unsure about whether it’s a good idea to accept Alvin's challenge, but he accepts the challenge. Meanwhile, after being praised by their boss for their efforts, Team Rocket plots another plan to steal Pikachu again. Episode Plot While everyone is rebuilding Lumiose City, the heroes, along with Meyer, are preparing the Gym for its reopening. Meyer has Pikachu stop conducting electricity, since he has repaired the machinery. He gives drinks for others, having a break and despite his injury, he states he is still fit. Meyer believes the Gym will be ready to use tomorrow, which pleases many. Meanwhile, Clemont has repaired Clembot and is activating it. Clembot introduces itself to Clemont, who states he is its master. Team Rocket is making the report to their boss for destroying Team Flare, claiming they managed to destroy the villainous team. Giovanni is impressed, while Team Rocket declares they will return to their base once Lumiose Airport is opened. The boss states they will be rewarded and logs out. Jessie, James and Meowth are touched, happy they managed to achieve something. Jessie stops a bit, thinking they need to surprise their boss with something. James suggests catching Pikachu as a souvenir, making Meowth think they'll get promoted in an instant. At the Gym, Clemont reports Clembot's memory has not returned, since it was erased. Suddenly, a boy comes to challenge the Gym. He notices Ash, realizing he was the one that fought in the Kalos League finals, which motivated him to challenge the League. Clemont introduces himself as the Lumiose City's Gym Leader, which surprises the boy, who wished to challenge Clembot. After being told the story, the boy explains he challenged Clembot the other day and was defeated, hence why he wants to challenge the robot once more and get the badge. Clemont understands, but explains Clembot has been reset and has no memory of battling anyone. The boy still wishes to challenge the robot, but Clemont explains the battlefield has not been opened yet and asks to come back tomorrow. Still, he promises to do what he can to Clembot, which pleases the boy. The heroes bid farewell to the boy. Suddenly, Meyer tells them Sycamore called, reporting Alain will return to the city tomorrow. Mairin, at the lab, is hanging decorations, but falls down. The heroes enter the lab and see Mairin at the floor, who explains she is preparing a surprise party for Alain. Clemont smells something burning, so Mairin runs off, seeing the cake she baked has been burnt. The heroes decide to help Mairin out in preparing the party. While Sycamore is driving Alain in the car, the heroes help out with the preparation. Bonnie made a decoration of Squishy and wonders what it is doing. Ash thinks Squishy is doing fine, which makes Bonnie think he is right about that. As the last preparation is finished, Alain and Sycamore enter the lab. Alain is surprised, while everyone welcomes Alain in. While everybody is eating, Chespin tries to snatch Pancham's Poké Puff, but fails. Pancham starts arguing with Chespin, so Chespie breaks the two up, while Dedenne gives his own Poké Puff to Chespin, making him pleased. Bonnie confirms a challenger will come to the Gym tomorrow, which will open. Sycamore asks of them what will they do, so Ash considers going back to Kanto and start over, while Alain listens. Alain enters the garden, where he is greeted by many Pokémon he hasn't seen in a long time. Ash wonders what Alain will do from now on; Alain doesn't know either, but is more concerned by Lysandre. Although he had no idea about the director's intentions, Alain still feels guilty for helping him out. Ash explains he did have a great time, along with his Pokémon, while battling Alain. He asks Alain for a battle someday. Alain thinks Ash has always helped him out, and accepts his proposal. Suddenly, they hear a scream and find Team Rocket having stolen Ash's Pikachu. Ash sends Greninja, who fires Water Shuriken, which is countered by Gourgeist's Dark Pulse and Inkay's Psybeam. Next, Gourgeist fires Seed Bomb, but is stopped by Alain's Charizard's Flamethrower. Team Rocket try to suck Charizard and Greninja in, but Greninja uses Cut to slice the device and free Pikachu. Gourgeist uses Dark Pulse and Inkay uses Psybeam, but is stopped by Chespin's Pin Missile and Braixen's Flamethrower. With Pikachu's Thunderbolt and Charizard's Flamethrower, Team Rocket is finished once again. After the battle, Ash and Alain compliment each other, while Sycamore decides to repair his lab. The next day, Clemont visits his robot, stating this will be its first battle. For his first Pokémon, Clembot sends Magnemite, while his challenger, Alvin, sends Vivillon. Recalling Vivillon's weakness is electricity, Clembot has Magnemite use Electro Ball. Vivillon uses Flash, distracting Magnemite, then uses Quiver Dance. Clembot is uncertain what to do, but Clemont states it needs to predict its enemy's movement and launch an attack. Vivillon uses Sleep Powder on Magnemite and defeats it with Energy Ball. Ash notes Alvin is a good trainer with such moves. Clemont asks of Clembot not to get agitated, who sends Magneton. Vivillon repeats Sleep Powder, but is nullified by Magneton's Rain Dance. With Thunder, Magneton defeats Vivillon. Clemont compliments Clembot's thinking, who continues the battle. Alvin's Pyroar uses Flamethrower, but is also defeated by Magneton's Thunder. Alvin sends Cubone, so Clembot realizes Magneton is at a disadvantage in here. Cubone uses Bonemerang, which is stopped by Magneton's Sonic Boom. Instead, Cubone uses Brick Break, which instantly defeats Magneton. While Clembot recalls Magneton, Clemont reminds the robot while losing is frustrating, it is a key to make one self stronger, to do better next time. Thus, Clembot sends Heliolisk. Cubone repeats Brick Break, but misses. Heliolisk uses Dragon Tail and collides with Cubone, who attempts to use Bone Rush. Heliolisk uses Focus Blast, which wounds Cubone. Alvin swears not to give up, for the last time he fought against Clembot, the robot told him to draw out a Pokémon's strength, as a trainer's duty. Thus, Alvin has Cubone use Bonemerang, so Heliolisk uses Focus Blast to stop the attack. However, it fails and gets defeated by Bonemerang. Alvin cheers with Cubone, since they won, while Clembot notes how nice the battles can be. Later, Alvin receives his Voltage Badge. Serena and Bonnie compliment Clembot as well, since its Pokémon did great, too. Wishing to draw more power out of Pokémon, Clembot asks of Clemont to teach it more. Clemont promises that, swearing they will grow strong together. Later, everyone is with Professor Sycamore, who decides to have an award ceremony, since the last one was interrupted by Team Flare. Bonnie thinks they all should be awarded for defeating Team Flare, something which Sycamore has thought of. Sycamore's assistants come with badges, which Sycamore puts on Ash and Alain. Sycamore asks of the latter to work as his assistant, a position that Alain accepts. Everyone wears the badges and later, Sycamore's assistants take a photo of the group. Later, everyone is at the Prism Tower, where they have a countdown. At 0, Meyer activates the tower's lights, making everyone excited for the opening of the tower. Clemont wonders what will Serena do, who recalls Palermo's offer. Still, Ash exclaims he believes in Serena, who thanks him. Debuts Character Alvin Move Quiver Dance Item Honor of Kalos Quotes :"Team Rocket! When are you gonna stop?!" - Ash as he encounters Team Rocket once again :"In our defense please, let's not forget that those two were Kalos League Finalists." - James :"I would've wagered the twerp and the big guy for the win." - Meowth :"Pikachu is still a great homecoming gift. Gotta fly for now, but we'll be back!" - Jessie :"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" - Team Rocket after a hit from the heroes' Pokémon's finishing attacks Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Magneton (JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Psyduck (US) *This is the last time Team Rocket blasts off in the 3rd and last season of the XY series. *This is also the last episode in the XY series to feature a character of the day. Gallery Clemont repairing Clembot XY137 2.png Team Rocket talking to Giovanni XY137 3.png Alvin saying that he lost to Clembot before XY137 4.png The heroes seeing Mairin in the lab XY137 5.png Mairin's cake has been burnt XY137 6.png Professor Sycamore and Alain driving to the lab XY137 7.png Ash saying that Squishy is doing fine to Bonnie XY137 8.png Alain sees the heroes and Mairin XY137 9.png Ash telling that he is going back to Kanto XY137 10.png Alain reunited with the Pokémon XY137 11.png Ash telling Alain to battle again one day XY137 12.png Greninja destroys Team Rocket's machine with Cut XY137 13.png Clembot battling against Alvin XY137 14.png Magneton defeats Vivillon with a super-effective Thunder XY137 15.png Cubone knocks Magneton out with a super-effective Brick Break XY137 16.png Cubone stops Heliolisk's Dragon Tail XY137 17.png Alvin remembering his loss against Clembot XY137 18.png Alvin received the Voltage Badge XY137 19.png Clemont and Clembot shaking hands XY137 20.png Professor Sycamore awarding everyone with a medal XY137 21.png Mairin is happy for Alain that he is going to be Professor Sycamore's assitant again XY137 22.png The heroes, Alain, Mairin, and their Pokémon getting their picture taken XY137 23.png Prism Tower covered in fireworks XY137 24.png Ash telling Serena that she will be fine }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon